Knight of the Resurrection
by John Chubb
Summary: The day before their wedding Ashley is killed on a mission. But when Andros meets a strange young woman with a special car, he finds something strangely familiar about her. Xover with Knight Rider


_Disclaimer:The Power Rangers are the property of Disney and I lay no claim to them. Knight Rider is the creation of Glen A. Larson, and I have no clain to that either_.

**Knight of the Ressurection**

**By:John Chubb**

It was a dark night at the NASADA Space Center outside Angel Grove. Five hovering vehicles that looked like rocket powered surfboards with riders on them flew in. Each of the riders wore uniforms of a different color. Three men:one dressed in red, one in blue, and one in black flew in escorted by two women:one in pink and one in yellow.

On the ground was a motorcycle with its rider dressed in silver. On the back was a blonde haired girl who held on tight to the rider.

These people were the Power Rangers Astro:Red Ranger Andros Lanrydan, Yellow Ranger Ashley Hammond, Black Ranger Carlos Vallerte, Blue Ranger T.J. Johnson, Pink Ranger Cassie Chan, and Slver Ranger Zhane Ki'tain with his rider Karone Lanrydan, brother of Andros. And they were coming in on a mission at NASADA General Norquist's request. "So what are we up to Andros?" T.J. asked. "Why did Norquist call us in?"

"There have been rashes of technology theft in the NASADA storehouses." Andros explained. "Some of it is Ranger related. While the rest..."

"The rest is from the Dark Fortress." Karone said talking into her headset. "NASADA kept the Dark Fortress for research purposes as well as technological remnants from the Power Chamber."

"I thought the technology was being kept as a safeguarding measure." Ashley said. Andros acknowledged that it was, "But some scientists can't contain their curiosity about such matters. They have to see what makes some things tick."

"And now there's someone looking to take those secrets for themselves?" Cassie asked. Andros nodded.

"We'd better get down there." Carlos said as everyone took his recommendation. The Astro Rangers flew down to the warehouses were while Zhane rode in on his Silver Cycle.

Once down below everyone wondered what to do next. There were several warehouses to check and not many Rangers to do the checking.

Andros and Ashley however stayed together. Seeing as how they were going to be married soon the two lovebirds didn't want to be separated from each other if they could help it. Zhane also stayed close to Andros as much as possible due to him being the best man at the wedding. But Andros and Ashley took up the most time with each other than anyone else did. It just showed how much they loved each other. "Any pre wedding jitters?" Ashley asked her fiancee'.

"Not a one." Andros said with confidence. "I'm marrying the most beautiful girl in the galaxy and I'm not regreting the decision once." Two ahems came from the background and Andros apologized. "Present company excepted Karone and Cassie."

"Thanks." both girls said just as T.J. said. "There's a lot of warehouses to check out. We can't check them out together." Andros agreed.

"We're going to have to split up." Andros said. "Pair off in groups of two and check the warehouses in your quadrant. T.J. and Cassie check the north quadrant. Ashley and I will check the South. Karone and Carlos check East and Zhane check out the west."

"Oh man don't leave me alone." Zhane said. Andros rolled his eyes as Zhane carried on. "Zhane you'll be fine. The Silver powers are still very powerful aren't they?"

"Oh the powers are fine." Karone said. "It's just the bearer of them that has problems going alone." Ashley waved her hand and said "Go with him Andros. He needs attention."

"But Ashley..."

"I can take care of myself." Ashley said. "If anything happens I'll call you on the communicator." Andros sighed and turned to Zhane "You owe me." he said to the Silver Ranger.

"I'll make it up to you at the Bachelor Party." Zhane said with a smile under his helmet as he and Andros walked off. The others broke off into their teams with Cassie asking "You going to be okay alone?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Ashley said as she waved bye to T.J. and Cassie. That left Ashley alone to check out the south quadrant on her own. Ashley paused for a moment to smile a bit at Zhane's comment. He may have sounded like a child, but he was also looking out for Andros in another way--as his best man.

It seemed like only a week ago that Andros proposed to Ashley, and she said yes. Due to the level of celebrity the Space Rangers had received since going public in the Countdown the paparazzi was all over the wedding labelling it the wedding of the new century, if not the millenium.

It hurt Ashley that she would not be getting the simple wedding she hoped for. She loved to have a small gathering with family and friends, but already the paparazzi were moving in on the story turning it into a media event. Ashley wondered if she should in fact take Andros's proposal and be wed on KO-35. It would have taken some maneuvering on her behalf to get her family to go, but she felt she could manage that.

However Ashley was soon shook out of her reverie when she saw trucks unloading supplies out of a NASADA warehouse. The supplies were from the warehouse where components to the Astro Megaship 2 were being delivered. "Guys there's trouble in warehouse 12. Get here quick." She didn't notice her signal was being jammed. No communications got through. And it wasn't too long that the convoy was finished loading and the drivers were on the road.

Ashley maneuvered her glider to follow. "Guys I'm following the convoy out into the desert. Home in on my signal." Ashley said in her communicator. All the while she tried to keep her eyes on the escaping convoy.

Little did she know one of the convoy was watching her.

Inside the cab of the truck one driver saw the Yellow Astro glider in the distance. He called on his walkie talkie to his leader who replied "We're almost at our main base. We'll deal with her there as well come to the perimeter."

The driver nodded scared as to how his boss was going to 'deal' with Ashley.

Meanwhile the Astros were searching the warehouses for any signs. They had to regroup when they couldn't contact each other. "Anything?" Andros asked.

"Nothing." T.J. said. "Cassie and I checked our quadrant and came up with nothing." Carlos added "Same here. Nothing."

Andros had to admit that he and Zhane came up with nothing as well. "That just leaves Ashley's quadrant. Where is she?"

"Don't know." T.J. said. "We tried to contact her but she didn't respond. Come to think of it we also tried to contact you guys and came up with nothing ourselves."

"Could our equipment be faulty?" Carlos asked. "I mean we've checked it before coming down."

"Maybe it's NASADA's net that's the problem." Karone said. "Norquist did say there were some communications difficulties." It was then that Andros got an idea of what was going on, and he didn't like the answers.

"Of course. A double bluff!" Andros said. "Jam the comunications to convince the staff there's a communications failure, then they would clear out a warehouse in the confusion."

"We've got to find that jammer!" Karone said. "Let's search the area." Everyone followed Karone's lead. Zhane however couldn't help but ask "Is it just me or is your sister starting to get more forceful?" No one answered that question as they searched for the jammer. After a few moments Cassie found it and destroyed it with her Sattelite Stunner.

"Jamming is clearing up." Cassie said. "I've got Ashley's signal."

"Let's hurry!" Andros ordered as everyone moved to follow Ashley's signal.

Ashley continued to hover at a distance keeping the convoy in her sight, hoping the other drivers didn't see her. Suddenly a shot was fired that hit her glider. Ashley felt herself falling from the sky heading down to the ground hard.

She did everything she could to make sure her landing was as soft as possible, but she still hit the ground hard. From her crashed glider Ashley got up and saw silouettes standing in front of her. Their faces were obscured by the headlights of their trucks. One walked forward with a cane in his hand. "What were you thinking child?" the man in the shadows said. "Did you hope to thwart our operation all on your own?"

"You'll never get away with this!" Yellow Astro said as defiant as she could. Yet she did sense fear rising up in her.

"I beg to differ." the man in the shadows said. "With this technology there will be no force that can stop me. Not evil empires. Not Rangers. Not even my 'brother.'" Ashley heard the bite the man put on the word 'brother', but she had no time to wonder what it meant.

For that was when the Shadow man drew up his cane like a gun...and fired it at Ashley. The bullet going through her helmet.

Ashley was thrown back by the impact of the bullet. Her helmet hit a wall denting it before she finally fell. The Shadow man and his henchmen looked down at the fallen Ranger then turned leaving her for dead.

The other Astros left the NASADA base to home in on Ashley's signal. "Any idea where she is?" Zhane asked.

"Signal's strong. She's about ten miles that way." Carlos said pointing towards the east. Andros however felt something terrible. As if something was ripped away from him. Something important.

"ASHLEY!" Andros shouted as he took his galaxy glider ahead. The other Astros watched Andros leave. "Where's he going?" Carlos asked.

"I think he feels something's wrong with Ashley!" Karone says. "Should we pursue?"

T.J. wanted to say yes, and follow Andros to see if their friend was all right, but he knew they had to find the convoy. "No we've got to find the ones stealing the secrets, and the signal is our best lead. Andros may know what he's doing but we don't have time to follow him. Continue on this course." The Astros obeyed T.J. who was acting leader in Andros's absence. Then suddenly the signal cut out.

"We've lost her signal!" Cassie shouted. "What do we do?"

"Circle around the area the signal was in." T.J. ordered. "Whoever's stealing our gear has to be in the area still.

The Shadow man continued to drive to his nearby installation where the convoy rested. Immediately he ordered the equipment unloaded and transferred to another vehicle. "Quickly!" he ordered as he saw three Astro gliders and the Silver Cycle coming his way. The Shadow man found himself seething.

"Is he ready?" the Shadow man asked a maintenance aide who was working in the warehouse. The aide nodded and said "Yes sir. Your vehicle is ready. And the cargo is being loaded in."

"Good. Let them taste the sight of power." The Shadow man then rushed inside as his aides prepared to transfer their cargo.

After a while the Astros found themselves outside the warehouse where the Shadow man was holed up. "All right guys, surround the area." he ordered. Cassie, Carlos, Zhane and Karone took three quadrants while T.J. took on the fourth. After a few minutes T.J. called out "All right. This is the Power Rangers Astro. Give up now. We have you surrounded. There is no way for you to escape."

There was no response for two minutes. T.J. then called forth the option to surrender again. Again, no response.

"If you do not surrender now we shall charge in after you. You have until the count of ten." As T.J. gave his count an engine was heard. A loud roaring engine beyond anything the Rangers had heard before. Next thing anyone knew a monstrous grey semi roared through the warehouse door as if it was tissue paper. It's horn sounding louder than any semi the Rangers were familiar with. "What was that?" Cassie asked.

"It's big and mean whatever it is." Zhane said taking notice of the grey paint and the alloy grill on the semi's front. The semi looked as if it could have gone through anything.

"Quick let's get it!" T.J. said to Cassie as they pursued the rig. "T.J. where do you think the stuff they stole is?" Cassie asked.

"Must be inside this monster." T.J. said. "Aim your blaster at the cab. Hopefully at low power that will get the guy to stop." The two Rangers drew out their Astro Blasters to fire. The blasts seemed to bounce off the semi and continue to charge forward. "I don't believe it!" Cassie said. How did that thing take those shots?"

"I don't know. But let's get in front of it." T.J. said. He ordered Carlos and Zhane to cover them and the two Rangers said they had their backs. T.J. and Cassie then charged forward looking to cut them off.

Inside the cab the Shadow man smiled at the two Rangers as they tried to mount what he thought was a pitiful defense. "Young fools. Do you truly thing you can stand against Goliath? You shall find out like all the others before you what a foolish gesture that truly is."

T.J. and Cassie hovered up front and T.J. ordered Cassie to use the sattelite stunner on the rig. Cassie locked onto her target and fired...only for the blast to be sent right back at her striking her dead on. "CASSIE!" T.J. said rushing to her side as she hit the ground. The semi not stopping an inch.

The semi continued their mad dash towards them. T.J. tried to pull Cassie away but he was unable to pull the gliders to safety. The semi struck their gliders and crushed them under it's mighty wheels. From his point T.J. looked into the cab of the semi hoping to get a look at the driver. He was able to catch an image and encoded it into his suit's memory banks. Zhane, Karone and Carlos immediately came forward and checked the two Rangers out. "You okay?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine. But Cassie's hurt." T.J. stated. Cassie however started to stir and asked "Did anyone get the licence number of that truck that hit me?"

"T.J. you want us to pursue?" Zhane asked. T.J. said "No. We need to find Andros. See if he's had any luck finding Ashley." Everyone agreed with that statement as Cassie hitched a ride with Carlos and T.J. rode the Silver Cycle back with Zhane and Karone. As T.J. got on he watched the semi depart as he remembered the face of who the driver was. He would never forget that face as long as he lived.

He could have sworn he saw the face of evil.

Not long after the forces of the Shadow man left a helicopter hovered close to where Ashley lay dying. It's lead occupant, a man in his 40's, looked out to see the limp form of the girl laying on the ground.

"We're too late." the man known as Michael Knight had said.

Day broke at the mansion headquarters of the Knight Foundation for Law and Government. In one room Ashley lay with her face all bandaged. Michael Knight looked on by her bedside. "How is she doctor?" he asked the attending physician.

"I think this girl is the only one on this planet that is in worse shape than you." Dr. Goldman said as he brought up Ashley's X-rays. "When the bullet penetrated her helmet the impact caused her face to literally implode inside in order to keep the bullet from hitting any vital organs. The bullet was fired point blank into her skull and came out through the hole in her helmet."

"How did she survive?" Michael asked. Dr. Goldman explained. "It was only the connection she held to those powers she possessed that kept her alive and allowed us to do the miracles we can do now. Fortunately the bullet didn't penetrate any vital organs."

"That's a relief." Michael said. "But her face is gone?" Dr. Goldman nodded 'yes'. "We'll never know what she looked like."

For Michael however it was a moot point. He knew of Ashley's history as a Power Ranger. He also knew of her heart and spirit, as well as what she must have been thinking laying on the bed as she was. It was not twenty years ago that he was in the same boat, and he lay dying as doctors tried to save him under the guidance of Wilton Knight.

He could imagine Ashley seeing someone shoot her over and over again in her mind. Just as Michael saw Tanya Walker shoot him years ago in the Nevada desert. Michael went to Ashley's bedside as she twitched knowing that she was reliving the moment in her mind.

"Rest. Be strong." Michael said as he took Ashley's hand offering her what comfort he could.

As day broke the Astro Rangers rejoined Andros who was still searching the desert trying to find signs of their lost Yellow Ranger. They searched for hours without any luck. Even though they had two gliders and the Silver Cycle to work with.

When they met up T.J. said what had happened, and to the two gliders. Andros was glad they got the Shadow man's image. "We can find out who he is later. Right now we need to find Ashley." No one disagreed with that. Still the search was taking a long time, and they wondered if they should call NASADA for help. They didn't have to wait long as their quarry suddenly appeared.

"Guys! Over here!" Carlos said as he turned his glider in a direction towards where a body had lie limp. Carlos set down as the rest of the Rangers went to Carlos's co-ordinates. Andros was the first off his glider racing to their side. What he saw he couldn't believe.

Ashley looked dead. A bullet hole in center of her helmet that looked like a small cannon hole dripped blood down over her mask. Carlos felt where a pulse was supposed to be, none could be detected. "Ashley?" he asked the Yellow Ranger.

There was no response. Andros removed the helmet to find a disgusting sight. Blood and muscle where a once beautiful face used to be. The others tried to turn away revolted but they watched as Andros held the body. "Ashley!" Andros said as he cried holding the body of Yellow Astro. His pain coming to the surface.

"NOOOOO!" Andros screamed over and over. The Space Rangers surrounding their leader trying to be comforting.

Back at the mansion an unveiling was about to take place. Michael wondered is the patient was ready. Dr. Goldman went into a lengthy explanation Michael had no time for. "We were able to make use of that laser reconstruction technology criminals used to take Devon Miles' face with but..."

"Is she ready?" Michael asked getting to the point. Dr. Goldman nodded as he began to cut Ashley's bandages. Just then a woman in a lab coat with dark brown hair entered. "I've got news." Bonnie Barstow-Knight said. "The Knight Digital Driver will be ready soon."

"Great Bonnie." Michael said as his attention was focused on Dr. Goldman removing Ashley's bandages. Soon a human face was visible to everyone surrounding her. Ashley opened her eyes and looked up to see Michael, Bonnie and Dr. Goldman looking down at her. Ashley was naturally concerned. "That bad?" Ashley asked.

"On the contrary. It's a remarkable job." Dr. Goldman said giving Ashley a mirror. Ashley looked at the image of herself in the mirror and was shocked. "It isn't me." Ashley said looking at the image before her.

"Of course. You wouldn't want to walk around with a face that will get you killed all over again do you?" Michael asked. Ashley looked at all the faces around her and asked "Who are you guys?"

"We're the believers of one man's dream." Michael then said. "A dream that will include you we hope." Ashley looked at Michael skeptically. "You hope?"

"Well as of now you are a woman with nothing to fear." Michael paused before dropping his next bombshell. "Only because the woman you once were is now dead."

Whether it was the shock of the news or the stress of her ordeal, Ashley fainted. "She handled that well." Bonnie then added.

The friends and family that were supposed to be at Ashley and Andros's wedding turned up instead for Ashley's funeral. The paparazzi tried to crash the event, but calls to Lightspeed provided security for the festivities. Everyone invited provided a eulogy for Ashley, a story to remember her by. But soon the funeral ended and everyone made their way home leaving the Astro Rangers behind to say their own goodbyes.

"They were supposed to have a wedding." Cassie said with tears in her eyes. "Now we're having a funeral for Ashley."

"I can't help but feel responsible for this." Zhane said sharing his friends' grief. "If I hadn't made a case of going alone Ashley would have been with Andros, and she wouldn't be dead."

"Zhane don't blame yourself." Karone said. "You couldn't have known."

"But we should have known." Zhane answered back. "As Rangers we were to be prepared for anything. Only we weren't prepared for Ashley dying." Zhane then walked off leaving Karone to watch her brother looking down at Ashley's grave, weeping. "Andros come on." Karone said as Andros looked down on 'Ashley's' grave. Karone tried to get her brother's attention, but Andros was not listening.

"Go on I'll catch up." Andros said with tears in his eyes. Karone sighed as she walked away leaving her brother to look down at the grave in tears. The other Rangers also followed. Andros was left alone wondering what all to say. No words came to reflect the love Andros felt in his heart. He felt no words could reflect that love. Finally Andros fell to his knees and wept.

"I love you Ashley." he said as he cried on her grave. He was that way for a good couple of minutes unaware that he was being watched. Andros then jerked up as he felt a familiar presence nearby. "Ashley?" he asked as he looked up and scanned the area. Off to the side he found a strange looking woman looking off to the side. Andros didn't know this woman's face, but there was something familiar about her.

Before Andros could react the woman turned and left. Andros waved and shouted "Wait!" as he went after her not knowing who she was, or why she was there at Ashley's funeral. Only...that she seemed familiar to him somehow.

Andros found himself following her through a group of trees...only to find she had dissapeared.

Not far away a limosine waited. Michael stood off to the side while the woman walked down. "So how was the service?"

"Not bad as far as funerals go I guess." the woman said. "Of course I'm probably one of the few that got to witness their own funeral."

"You're lucky Ashley. I didn't get to go to mine." Michael said. Ashley however got into the limosine not saying much. When Michael got in he asked "You want to talk about it?" Ashley paused before answering. "He was there. The man I loved."

"His name was Andros wasn't it?" Michael asked. Ashley nodded as Michael said "I know how you feel." Ashley looked at Michael defiantly and asked "Do you? Do you know what it's like to not be with the one you love because you have a new face? And a new life?"

"Yes I do." Michael said as he remembered his lost love. "Her name was Stephanie Mason." Ashley looked on curious as to who Stephanie Mason was and Michael explained. "I always called her 'Stevie'. Before my identity change I was going to marry her. After that I did...only for her to die." Ashley was sympathetic after that and reached out to Michael as the pain came back to him.

"Don't get me wrong I love Bonnie. But Stevie...a love like that you never forget. And Bonnie understands this." Ashley reached out and touched Michael's hand offering him support. Michael then turned and said. "That's why you can never go back. You can't even afford to look back. There's only one direction for you to go. And that's forward."

Ashley considered Michael's words as the limo then moved forward making its way back to the Knight Foundation. Outside on top of a hill Andros saw the limo leave. One word escaped his lips.

"Ashley?"

As the weeks rolled by Ashley tried to get into a physical fitness regimen getting her body, and her mind, back in shape. Trying to shake loose the specter of the Shadow man that shot her. For days Ashley jogged around the Foundation grounds as Michael kept watch on her, much like Wilton Knight did when he saved Michael's life and Michael needed to recover. Bonnie then walked up to Michael and asked "How's our patient?"

"Headstrong and determined." Michael said. "Almost like a young man we both knew years ago." Bonnie nodded knowing he meant a younger Michael Knight, and then asked about Ashley's 'death'. "Is it wise to have left a body double behind?" Bonnie asked. "And to let people continue to think that she's dead?"

"It worked for me when Wilton Knight did it." Michael said. "Besides, the government gives people new identities all the time. And Ashley Hammond is in dire need of one."

"With all due respect, all the Astro Rangers are." Bonnie couldn't help but state about how the Astro Rangers went public and how it made them targets. "Are you going to do this to all of them?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there." Michael said. "For now one is enough. What is the status of the Knight Digital Driver?"

"We've got people working double shifts. It should be ready within the week." Bonnie reported. Michael however had other ideas. "I want around the clock crews working on it. I want it finished in 72 hours."

"72 hours?" Bonnie asked startled. "Do you know how much pressure that will put on the technicians?" Michael nodded that he understood, but his decision still was final. "You worry about the Digital Driver. I'll worry about Ashley Hammond."

Bonnie sighed knowing what Michael meant. Michael then went back into the mansion as Bonnie watched Ashley continue her jog. It wasn't long before Ashley found herself at the mansion steps with Bonnie greeting her. "Nice jog you made good time." Bonnie said.

Ashley just nodded as she took a sip of her water bottle. Soon both women found themselves taking a walk. "You okay?" Bonnie asked. Ashley sighed before saying her peace. "I was supposed to get married today. Now..."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said. "I trust Michael told you about Stephanie."

"He did." Ashley said. "How he loved her, lost her, married her then she died. He said you understood."

"I do." Bonnie said. "If nothing else Stephanie opened up the part of Michael I fell in love with. If it wasn't for her I'd just see him as an irresponsible jerk who had trouble keeping his car in one piece."

"But he's not." Ashley said as if challenging past conceptions.

"No. He's a sensitive caring man. And he can be a good friend if needed to be as well." Bonnie placed her hand on Ashley's shoulder hoping to reassure her. Ashley smiled as she then turned to look in the direction of the warehouse. "What's going on there?"

Bonnie looked over and said "Special project. Michael will let you know when the time is right to see it." Bonnie then left Ashley and went back to the mansion. Ashley still stared at the warehouse for a few minutes before continuing her jog.

After weeks of recuperating Ashley looked over at the warehouse where technicians were going in around all hours of the day. Ashley found herself wondering what exactly was in the warehouse that warrented so much attention. One day however there were no technicians entering and exiting, and Ashley found an opportunity to go and see what all the secrecy was about.

Needless to say Ashley took advantage of the opportunity and found herself opening the door to the warehouse and going inside. Ashley walked into the darkness as she found herself in a spotlight. Somewhere in the blackness around her was a yellow light bouncing back and forth. Ashley found herself taken aback by this sight.

She was even more taken aback when she heard a car engine roar to life and headlights appear. The roar of the engine was soon followed by a screeching of tires as the lights came closer to her. Then suddenly they stopped short. Ashley then saw some of the shape that bore the lights. She was looking at a 2002 Pontiac Trans Am covered in basic black.

A sound of clapping was soon heard in the background. It was from Michael. Bonnie stood off to the side. "I guess you thought this was a good time to find out about the special project huh?" Michael asked. Ashley wondered what Michael was talking about. "What's going on Michael? What is this car?"

"This is the Knight Industries Digital Driver." Bonnie said. "The safest car ever built." Ashley found herself looking over the black Trans Am and immediately started to admire it. "Nice paint." Ashley said feeling the car's hood. "Feels like baby's skin."

Michael nodded as he then brought up a sledge hammer and asked Ashley to hit the car. Ashley resisted. "No Michael. I'm not going to hit this car. I mean it's beautiful..."

Michael then brought the sledgehammer down on the car hard. Ashley wondered if Michael was crazy until she looked at the car again. "There's not a mark on it." she breathed.

"It's covered with a molecular bonded shell. Basically makes it bullet proof and near inpregnable." Bonnie said. "Near impregnable?" Ashley asked a little skeptically.

"Well there have been one or two instances where the shell had been...dented." Michael brought up his hands in defence and said "That was a long time ago. Besides there is nothing today that can beat the shell now."

"We'll see." Bonnie said as she left the warehouse. "You three have fun." Ashley looked confused. "Three? She's not referring to the car is she?"

"What would you be referring to?" came a voice from the car. Ashley was more surprised now. "Who said that?" Michael just smiled.

"I did." the voice said from the car. Ashley looked at the car and asked. "Okay who are you? And where are you?" The car quickly explained.

"I am the voice of the Knight Industries Digital Driver. K.I.D.D. for easy reference. KIDD if you prefer. As for where I am I'm in the car." Ashley looked up at Michael and couldn't believe what she was hearing. "The car talks?"

"Hey didn't I read in the papers how the Astro Megaship talked?" Michael asked. Ashley nodded but still wasn't sure she believed. "But that was an advanced A.I. linked to hundreds of systems. And this..."

"...is not I take it?" KIDD said completing Ashley's comment. "You know for a human you sure don't think too much of other people's feelings." Ashley redponded with "What feelings? You're a car."

"I'm also equipped with an advanced micro processor capable of many functions. Not to mention information on various human emotional responses which I have been able to incorporate into my memory banks and relay themselves through my own circuitry." KIDD said.

"Not to mention that you are a smart alec." Ashley added. Michael decided to play peacemaker and spoke up. "Perhaps this conversation would be better continued if we took a drive." Ashley shrugged her shoulders and decided to go along with that. She made her way to the passenger compartment when Michael held her back. "Uh uh! You're driving."

"Me?" Ashley asked.

"Unless you would prefer me to drive." KIDD said.

"No thanks I'll drive." Ashley said as she got into the driver's seat with Michael taking the passenger seat. Once Ashley sat down she couldn't believe what she was seeing. In front of her was a computerized dashboard unlike anything she had seen before. By her sides were buttons which she theorized controlled different functions, what those functions were she didn't know.

"See something you like?" KIDD said through a voice modulator that seemed to be above the steering wheel along with several other sets of instrumentation. "What am I driving? The Death Star?" Ashley asked.

Michael only smiled as he then said "You going to drive or not?" Ashley then put KIDD into gear and drove through the garage doors knocking them out of the way. "Oh very subtle." KIDD said.

"Sorry." Ashley said. "Do I have to pay for that?"

"Foundation covers it." Michael said as if saying it was no big deal. "And as you can see, no damage was done to the car."

"Yet." KIDD added. Ashley just huffed as she then took KIDD down the driveway out of the Foundation complex.

As Bonnie stood on the balcony watching Michael, Ashley and KIDD drive off she couldn't help but sigh as she saw Ashley drive through the garage doors. "Yep. Only one thing wrong with that car now. The nut behind the wheel."

With that Bonnie went back into the Foundation mansion to prepare for Ashley's return.

The drive seemed pretty uneventful. And Ashley found herself enjoying driving KIDD. "I'm going to open her up Michael." Ashley said. Michael just said "Be my guest." as she switched the car from 'NORMAL CRUISE' to 'MANUAL PURSUIT'

KIDD picked up a tremendous burst of speed and started to exceed 100 miles per hour. "Wooohooo!" Ashley said in exhileration as she tore down the road at high speed. "This is better than anything at the Angel Grove race track!" Ashley smiled. "Even Tommy would think so."

"So glad you approve." Michael said just as they were coming to a truck. That was when the setting changed from 'MANUAL PURSUIT' to 'AUTO PURSUIT' as the car continued to pick up speed.

"What?" Ashley asked stunned. KIDD however said "Enjoy the ride Ashley." as KIDD picked up speed and veered around the truck they were closing in on. Once they were safely past KIDD pulled off to the side of the road. "Okay what was that about?" Ashley asked as KIDD finished pulling off to the side.

"What? I can't open myself up? Only you have that luxury?" KIDD said.

"As long as I'm driving yeah." Ashley said. "And how did you take control like that?"

"Auto Cruise is one of KIDD's many functions." Michael said. "Besides he wanted..."

"What? Wanted what?" Ashley asked. Michael blushed as he said "He wanted...to show off a bit." Ashley turned to KIDD and asked "SHOW OFF?"

"How was I able to demonstrate my crash proof systems and my danger evasion capabilities if I let you do all the driving?" KIDD asked. Ashley then said "Yeah well give a girl some warning next time. You could have given me a heart attack." KIDD didn't agree. "Unlikely. Your heart rate is still pretty regulated for a woman your age. Not to mention you keep yourself in excellent condition due to your ranger exploits. Plus there is no cellulite..."

"KIDD."

"Yes Michael."

"Shut up."

KIDD didn't speak for a good while as Michael and Ashley spoke. "This car could have risked our lives and you..." Michel raised his hands in defence and said "This car will never risk anyone's life. Not mine and not yours."

"How do you know that?" Ashley asked. Michael explained "Because this car's primary objective is the preservation of human life. Your life, others' lives. And it will act in the best interests to pursue that directive." Ashley found herself floored by Michael's revelation. A car that would protect her, and others.

"Wow." she said. She then decided to drive back to the Foundation with Michael. There was more she wanted to know.

Pulled in front of the Knight mansion Ashley sat on the hood of KIDD looking up at the stars trying to sort everything out when Michael came back out. "You going to be out for so long? Why don't you come in?" Ashley shook herself out of her reverie and then turned to Michael. "What do you want from me?" Ashley asked. "I mean me, the car, what do you want from me?"

Michael paused before answering. "Twenty years ago, I was in the same boat as you. A man known as Wilton Knight gave me a new face and a new lease on life and he told me something I'll always remember. A saying." Ashley wondered what Michael meant. "What was the saying?"

"One man can make a difference."

Ashley admired the saying, only there was one problem. "In case it's slipped your mind Michael. I'm not a man. I'm a woman." Michael smiled in understanding then explained. "'Man' is sometimes a loose term. It can reflect ideology as well as genetics. It can reflect strength and perseverence. Strength and perseverence found in women as well. And you are to be that woman."

"What?" Ashley asked. "How? With me and the car?"

"And the Knight Foundation who have helped you begin your new life." Michael then tossed Ashley a purse which she opened and looked inside to find the usual items, licence and credit cards, and while she saw those items, they didn't reflect the life she had as Ashley Hammond.

Ashley looked at her licence and credit cards, and they had a name she didn't know. Yet it was one she had.

"Ashley Knight?" Ashley continued to look through the I.D.s, all of them having the same name, and asked "Who's Ashley Knight?"

"Ashley Hammond's dead. Remember that." Michael said. Ashley understood but still felt herself at a crossroads. "So what am I supposed to do?" Ashley asked.

"Wilton Knight told me to make a difference. And that's what you will do as well." Michael said. Ashley still had some questions though. Top of the list involving the Shadow man. "What of the Shadow man?" Ashley asked. "I want him."

"You'll get him." Michael said. "But right now he's laying low. He'll turn up though soon enough."

"Do you have any idea who he is?" Ashley asked. "Some." Michael answered as if being evasive. "We do have some leads to follow up on though."

"I want him." Ashley said determined in her goal. Michael nodded and said "You'll get him...Ashley Knight. For now there's another place that needs you and KIDD. A factory in L.A. is being hit by a corporate raider and the owners need help standing up to him."

"I'll get there." Ashley said getting behind KIDD's wheel. Michael then said "There are some things you need to know about KIDD though."

"Don't worry I'm a quick study." Ashley said as she then left the grounds for her first mission, hoping to be the one woman who would make a difference. And to hopefully one day find the Shadow man that shot her.

Michael and Bonnie watched Ashley and KIDD leave the grounds. "Well she's doing everything I expected."

Bonnie nodded and asked "What have you gotten us into?"

Meanwhile aboard the Astro Megaship the Astro Rangers were trying to get their lives back on track. That meant finding a new Astro Ranger, and moving on with their lives. However it seemed to be easier said than done with some. "It's been three months. And I still can't believe Ashley's gone." T.J. said.

"Me neither." Andros said. Everyone looked up and took notice of Andros's statement, wondering if Andros didn't have some hidden meaning for his words. "I just have this feeling that...Ashley's alive someow."

"Andros. She's dead. The body was found and buried." Zhane said.

"I know it's strange." Andros said as if trying to convince himself. "But I feel I'd know if she's gone. And I don't feel she is."

"Andros." Carlos said softly. "She's dead. We buried her."

"I know." Andros said with tears. "But ever since I saw that woman I've been haunted by her. It's like Ashley was right there, and then she was gone." Cassie then got up and tookAndros's hand. She tried to be reassuring like she was in the past, but it seemed like Andros couldn't let go of his pain. To get back his sister only to lose the woman he loved. Life did not seem fair to Andros at times.

"Has a new Yellow Ranger been selected?" Cassie asked. A voice said from behind "Yes. Me." Everyone turned to see Karone dressed in the Yellow Ranger's uniform. "Karone?" Zhane asked.

"Don't say anything Zhane." Karone said. "Andros wanted the powers kept in the family. He didn't want a stranger to have them. Besides I think the Yellow Astro Powers were meant for me anyway." Cassie curiously asked "How so?"

"You remember when I was Ashley thanks to the Body Switcher?" Everyone nodded. "Well the powers accepted me even though I was Astronema. I think the powers knew something I didn't at the time, because they responded to me, even though I...wasn't skilled at using them."

"Andros said the two of you were meant to be Rangers." T.J. added. "And you've only improved since your time as Pink Galaxy."

"You may be right about that." Karone said. Soon everyone turned to Andros and Carlos asked "So what do we do now Andros?" Andros looked at his team determined. "We find who killed Ashley. And we make them pay."

"And I know where to start." T.J. said as he called forth the face of the man he saw with the monster semi. A face that seemed to belong to Michael Knight.

At the Knight Museum of Technology Michael found himself coming to a special exhibit. It had car components of what seemed to be a 1982 black Pontiac Trans Am as well as a red car sitting on a center dias. When Michael entered a flashing red sensor turned on bouncing back and forth across the car's nose. Michael couldn't help but smile. "Well KITT. How do you like your new home?" Michael asked.

"Well at least I'm in a more functional form this time." the red Knight 4000 Banshee called KITT(Knight Industries Two Thousand) said. "But do you have to surround me with all these remnants of my past body which Maddock had yet to recycle?"

"Lesson in history buddy." Michael said. "Those that do not remember the past are forever condemned to repeat it. You don't want to be recycled again do you?"

"Perish the thought. At least Maddock is in Europe pursuing his own project." KITT said. "So how are our replacements doing?" Michael answered with "Well we'll just have to wait and see buddy. In the mean time bring up information in the 'Goliath' file."

"Did you say the Goliath file?" KITT asked. Michael said yes, then KITT asked "Michael you don't think that HE is involved in Ashley Hammond's death do you?"

"The way Ashley described him. I wouldn't put it past him." Sure enough KITT called forth the file in the museum's data bank, and the face that went with it. The face of the man responsible for Ashley's 'death'.

A man...that had Michael's face.

Red Bluff

Long ago it had been a military installation that stockpiled missiles. Years later the installation had been decommissioned.

However Red Bluff still had meaning to a few. Twenty years ago a raid was staged at Red Bluff. It was led by a man who worked with African revolutionaries who hoped to use the missiles for their own ends. The raid was thwarted, but Red Bluff was no longer deemed secure after that. A year later Red Bluff was shut down. No one returned there for years.

That didn't mean Red Bluff didn't have significance. In fact it had much significance to the Shadow man. Both personal and professional. The installation had much storage space for the technology that was stolen until he could make use of it himself. As for personal significance, Red Bluff was supposed to be the sight of his greatest triumph. A triumph thwarted by one man.

A man who drove a black Trans Am. A man who had his face.

And after many years the Shadow man would have his revenge. Revenge for everything taken from him. His legacy, his freedom, his victory. "Is everything secured?" the Shadow man asked an aide.

"Almost." the man said. "We're still a few items short. And we're still looking for some stray operatives."

"Find them. And extend my invitation." the Shadow man said. "When our operation is together I want us to be ready."

"Yes sir." the aide said resuming his work as the Shadow man looked over at the big grey semi with affection. "Soon my friend. Soon we shall strike again at my father's legacy. And my 'brother' will not stand against us." The Shadow man then stepped forth into a spotlight revealing a face much like Michael Knight's, except for a goatee.

A face that belonged...to Garth Knight.

**END OF PART 1**

_Author's notes:In case you are wondering this project has nothing to do with any of my series, or any Q team work I have done before. I found myself watching the first season of Knight Rider on DVD and found myself greatly inspired by it. So much so that I wanted to do a Knight Rider story of my own. At first I thought of doing it as a Q team work, but I found myself working on it more and more and before I knew it I had a finished work(at least with the first story)._

_At any event the plan with this story is for it to be a trilogy. So there will be two more stories that will follow this one. At the end who knows. There is the possibility that a Q-team side story could erupt from this, but that bridge will be crossed should one come to it._

_At any rate this series is more of a side work as my focus is on other projects, and a hunt for work right now. But keep your eyes glued because another story just might come when you least expect it._

_John_


End file.
